Santa Hordak
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: When Hordak learns about Christmas, he and a group of cronies includuing Skeletor head to the North Pole to Kidnap Santa Claus and steal his Christmas Magic. Can HeMan stop the Ruthless leader from ruining Christmas for everyone?
1. The Calm before the Storm

**Santa Hordak  
A Master's Christmas Story  
(all of the Charters, places, etc belong to Mattel, MYP, and Filmation)**

**By Jeff McKissock (aka General Stingrad and Hordak's Pupil)**

**Information needed to clarify the Story: I made some assumptions about things.**

**1. Hordak has been freed from Despondos**

**2. Although in the new show Marlena is not from Earth in the New show, I took that element from the old show, so that I could explain how the Eternians know about Christmas)**

**3. When Hordak was freed he sent King Hsss to Despondos and Rattlor and Tung Lashor are feigning Loyalty to Hordak for better explanation of that read my post "Rattlor, Tung Lashor and Kobra Khan "in the new cartoon forum) and instead of killing Skeletor Hordak decided to show thta he is merciful for making Skeletor one of his lackeys**

**Chapter I: The Calm before the Storm**

It was a bleak winter's day on the Planet Eternia, but everyone was in a good mood, because Christmas was coming. Marlena, had when she landed on Eternia introduced the king to this festive time, he loved so much that he proclaimed a holiday on Eternia. This Christmas was special, because it was just last year at this that King Hsss had been banished to Despondos, and that put everyone at ease. "What a blessed Christmas," Randor said as he looked out. Hee thougt of how grateful he was to have such a loving wife and son. He went back and to his throne and saw the Queen writing something down on paper. "What is that my dear?" he said trying to look at it. "It's my letter to Santa Claus, so he knows what I want for Christmas," she said. Randor was confused, and so she explained to him about Santa:

"Every Christmas Eve, Saint Nicholas, or, as he is more commonly known as, Santa Claus, comes to visit you and bring you gifts. He travels all over the world on his sleigh guided by his reindeer. However you only get gifts if you are good, if you're bad you get a lump of coal. He comes down the Chimney to enter your house and you traditionally lave him Milk and cookies for him and carrots for his reindeer," she told him with a smile.

Randor looked at Marlena and said, "How does he do it one night?" Marlena answered him "Christmas Magic," then they left the room.


	2. Hordak's Christmas Wish

**Chapter II: Hordak's Christmas Wish**

Meanwhile at Snake Mountain, Hordak, the Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde, had listened to the Conversation through his magical Orb of Knowledge. "This Santa Claus must have great power, I must possess this Christmas Magic," he said. Hordak consulted his Orb to find out where this Santa lives, the Orb replied the North Pole on Earth. "Skeletor, Grizzlor, Mantenna, Rattlor, Tung Lashor, prepare for a trip we are going to the North Pole. Santa's Christmas Magic will be mine," the evil sorcerer said and prepared a transport vessel for Earth.

Meanwhile at the palace Adam and Teela were playing in the snow when, Adam was contacted by the Sorceress. "Adam, you must come to Grayskull at once it is urgent," With that Adam left for Castle Grayskull. Teela yelled at him "Come back and fight," but Adam was gone.

When Adam arrived at Grayskull, the Sorceress welcomed him and took him to her throne. "Adam, The being known as Santa Claus is in trouble," she said. "Why?" Adam asked. The Sorceress explained to him that Hordak is planning to go to the North Pole to kidnap Santa Claus in order to steal his Christmas Magic. "I have opened a portal that will take you directly to Santa's Workshop. You must go now, this amulet will allow to contact the Masters if needed, good luck Adam." With that, he transformed into He-Man and leapt into the portal.

Meanwhile on Earth, Hordak's transport reached its destination, Santa's workshop. First, legions of Horde Troopers poured out, followed by the Snakemen Tung Lashor and General Rattlor, then Hordak's two cronies Mantenna and Grizzlor, and then the Overlord of Evil followed by the ruthless leader of the Evil Horde stepped out. Hordak surveyed the terrain and said "Grizzlor, Mantenna take the building on the left; Tung Lashor, Rattlor take the stables; Skeletor, above all my men, I distrust you the most, you'll be coming with me, so I can keep my eye on you, we're going to take the castle in the middle. Santa's Christmas magic will be in my possession by nightfall!" Hordak laughed. "That's what you think, you old bat," Skeletor mumbled under his breath. Hordak did not here his old apprentice's comments.

Moments later a portal opened up, and out came He-Man, he fell to the ground and saw footprints in the Snow. "Horde troopers, Hordak must've arrived already, I must find Santa and warn him," He-Man said as he made his way to the workshop.


	3. Santa's Christmas Visitor

**Chapter III: Santa's Christmas Visitor**

While He-Man was searching for Hordak, Rattlor and Tung Lashor were searching the stables. "Tung Lassshor," the general hissed "We mussst capture this Christmasss Magic for ourselves, with it we can free King Hsss from Despondossss and teach that fool Hordak a lesson he will never forget," Rattlor exclaimed. "I agree general we musst interrogate anyone we see, they might be able to show us a way to reach this Sssanta Clauss and hisss Magic," Tung Lashor replied. The Two Snakes smiled as the continued their search.

Grizzlor and Mantenna were searching the Workshop, they searched all the closets until the found the factory. "Its locked Hordak will be furious," Mantenna said he tried to open the door. "Let me try!" Grizzlor yelled, and with a one push, the Hairy Henchman ripped the doors off the hinges and said with a feigned politeness "After you Mantenna" The Spy with the pop out eyes thanked his compatriot and entered. The elves who were busy working stopped and gazed in fear and fascination at these creatures who burst in. "All right." Grizzlor growled, "You all now prisoners of the almighty Hordak, I am Grizzlor, commander of Lord Hordak's Forces, you will line up to be processed and wait for Hordak's arrival," The Hairy Henchman barked. "Mantenna contact Hordak, tell him to send Horde Troopers at once and tell him that this building is secured" he ordered his fellow Hordesman "At once, Commander," Mantenna answered.

While Grizzlor and Mantenna were rounding up the elves, Hordak and Skeletor were searching for Santa. "This music is making me sick Hordak can we please just go back to Eternia and forget about this Christmas Magic, it probably doesn't exists anyway," Skeletor whined. Hordak paused, His eyes glowed a bright blood red, he turned and said "Never, I am Hordak, and as long as someone has a magic that I do not possess I will not rest until he is captured and I posses his magic," he exclaimed and threw Skeletor to the ground. "Very well, my lord," the Overlord of Evil acquiesced and got up and followed his former teacher. After much searching they approached a large ornate red and green door, a sinister smile crossed Hordak's demonic face "At last, here is where this Santa Claus is hiding, I can sense his magic already, soon I Hordak, will be the most powerful being in all the universe," he gloated. Suddenly, Hordak noticed a light flashing on his left gauntlet, he pressed a button on it and said, "Yes," "Hordak, this Mantenna." A voice answered, "What is Mantenna?" "Hordak, we have secured the workshop, we are requesting that you send Horde Troopers to process the prisoners we rounded up," Hordak thought for a moment and said "very well, Mantenna, I am sending a detachment right now." Skeletor approached his 'leader' and said "Great and Powerful Hordak may accompany your troopers to this workshop and confirm that they have succeeded?" Hordak paused and said "very well Skeletor, go, and confirm for me that the workshop is captured, I can surely take on this Santa Claus by myself," and Skeletor left for the workshop. Hordak reached for the door and found it locked; he grinned and said, "your locks are no match for my magic," He raised his hands and said "_Izakan xuzir martais phalarmiucm,_" and with that the doors were blasted to splinters. Santa was busy checking his lists when he heard a disturbance , turned around and saw the sinister figure of Hordak standing in the doorway.


	4. A Bat, Two Snakes, and a Skeleton

**Chapter IV: A Bat, Two Snakes, and a Skeleton**

"Who are you?" Kris Kringle asked. "I am Hordak, Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde, and you, Mr. Claus are my prisoner, with you in my clutches you will give the secrets of your Christmas Magic, and with that I will rule over all of Eternia," Hordak gloated. Santa looked shocked "How do plan to capture me you're all lone?" He asked. Hordak laughed and said, "I need no assistance to capture you," he said. He lifted his arms and said "_Zithron Vernox Gulthoinus_" and with that Santa was transported to Hordak's transport. Hordak looked at the room and said "What a pathetic waste of Magic, delivering toys, soon I will put this magic to an even greater use.the conquest of Eternia," "That's what you think, Hordak!" a voice exclaimed from behind "HE-MAN!" Hordak exclaimed "You are too late to stop me He-Man, soon you and all of Eternia will bow down to me," The Ruthless Leader shouted and with that Hordak vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, Hordak reassembled his forces at his transport. "I have what I came for, Grizzlor, Rattlor did you round up any prisoners," He asked them, both warriors said they did and with Hordak and his henchmen got into the transport and headed for Snake Mountain. He-Man ran out and said "Too late, I have to get back to Eternia to stop Hordak," he contacted the Sorceress who opened up a portal to Grayskull, jumped into it and returned home.

Back on Eternia, Hordak was interrogating Santa Claus. "Where is your magic?" The Evil Hordak demanded to know. "I'll never tell you anything, Hordak, Christmas Magic can never be used for evil," Santa said boldly. Hordak's eyes blazed bright, he turned around and said, "We will see about that," with those words he left. Just as Hordak was leaving the room Rattlor and Tung Lashor were entering, they approached the cell and said, "We understand that you have magical powers," Santa nodded and said, "Who are you?" Rattlor stood up and said "I am Rattlor, General of the _Serpentis Imperium_ and this is my compatriot Tung Lashor," "I already told Hordak that I will not serve him" Rattlor replied "we don't want you serve Hordak we want you to help us" I don't understand," Santa replied "You see Mr. Claus, when Hordak took over Eternia, he banished our leader, our true leader, King Hsss to the Dimension of Despondos, we pretend to be loyal to Hordak in hopes of one day being able to free our leader," Rattlor explained. Santa replied "I see," "We want you to use your Chrisstmas Magic to open up a portal and Free King Hsss, you will be rewarded by him for your services," the general stated. Santa thought and said, "I'm Sorry General Rattlor I can't do it, as I told Hordak Christmas Magic can not be used for evil," Rattlor sneered and hissed, "very well Mr. Claussss, it will be your undoing," and with that the two Snakemen steamed away.

While Santa was being questioned Skeletor was busy questioning the elves. "Elves!" the Overlord of Evil yelled, "I want you to build a robot for me, one that looks just like this person," he said showing them a picture of He-Man. "With this robot, I will not only take over Grayskull, I will finally rid myself of that bothersome Hordak once and for all," he laughed.


	5. Hordak's Christmas Intruders

Chapter V: Hordak's Christmas Intruders

Back at Grayskull, the Sorceress informed He-Man of the situation, "The threats are now tripled," she said "How" He-Man asked, "Rattlor and Tung Lashor are planning to use the Christmas Magic to free King Hsss from Despondos, and Skeletor is using Santa's elves to create an evil robot of you, you must stop both these plans and Hordak as well." She said grimly. He bowed his head "I'll get Man-At-Arms and Teela to help me." "Good luck He-Man." she said and with that He-Man left Grayskull.

Moments later He-Man was at the royal palace; there he found Duncan and Teela decorating the palace. "Man-At-Arms, Teela, I need you help, we need to go to Snake Mountain, Hordak has taken Santa Claus Prisoner and Rattlor is planning to use the Christmas Magic to free King Hsss from Despondos. "We're with you he-man" Teela said, and the three of them rushed for Snake Mountain to stop the events that were unfolding.

Meanwhile Skeletor was using the elves, to create an android that looked like He-Man, and they were almost done, The Head Elf had went to get Skeletor. "You robot his complete Skeletor" the elf said to the man who once went by the name Keldor. Skeletor looked at the newly created warrior, it looked like He-man, expect it was blue instead of flesh colored, it had orange hair instead of blonde, and instead of He-Man's armor it wore an orange version of Skeletor's armor. In it's hand was an orange and purple version of the Power Sword. Skeletor eyes glowed red and yelled, "How's he supposed to get into Grayskull?" (What Skeletor didn't know was that the elves did it on purpose, so that Skeletor would never succeed.) The Head Elf said "we made him that way in honor of you Great Skeletor" Skeletor laughed and said "Well done, I will call him Faker, he still might be of some use to me."

Hordak was sitting in his throne room, trying to think of a way to get at the Christmas Magic, when all of a sudden He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and Teela burst in to the room "sorry to drop in on you Hordak, but we thought we'd bring you a little Christmas joy!" He-Man said. Hordak grinned menacingly and said, "Really, you are no match for me" the Ruthless Leader exclaimed as he raised his arms preparing to cast a spell. "We have a little magic too, Hordak" He-Man said as pulled a small book. Hordak laughed, "a book, is that your weapon, what are you going to do, give me a paper cut" He-Man smiled, "no we're going to sing to you Hordak, ready Hark the Herald angels sing glory to the newborn King." The joyful singing brought Hordak to his knees "Please stop that joyful, happy singing" He-Man lifted the Ruthless Leader off the ground and said, "Where's Santa, Hordak?" Hordak remained silent "Okay guys let's regale Hordak with 'Have a Holly Jolly Christmas'" He-Man said as he turned the page of his songbook. Hordak's grated his sharp teeth as they sang the happy tune "All right! I'll tell you, he's down at the lowest levels of Snake Mountain, just please stop that singing" Hordak shouted as He-Man dropped him to the ground. Hordak crawled back to his throne, just as he was doing that He-Man came back into the room, and said "Oh, and Hordak, call off your men or else we'll continue our caroling" Hordak thought he could send for a thousands of troops to come now and destroy He-Man, or he could let him go and be free of all this Christmas pain once and for all, he acquiesced to the latter and He-Man went to rejoin his friends. 


	6. An Eternian Christmas

**Chapter VI: An Eternian Christmas**

. "He-man!" Teela cried "Teela," He-Man replied, "We found Santa Claus come help us open the door, he ran to his friend's side and pulled off the door. "Thank you kind people for freeing me from that awful demon" Santa said, "it was our pleasure, I am he-Man and these are my friends Teela and her father Man-At-Arms" He-Man said has Santa shook Duncan's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you all", he said as he bowed before Teela, "Oh my!" he said, as he took out his pocket watch, "it's already midnight Christmas Eve, How will I be able to deliver the presents now," He-Man looked at his friends and said "we'll do it," Santa looked at them at said "The three of you won't be able to do it in the time that's left," he-man smiled and said, "Then free you're elves and come with us to the Royal Palace I have more friends who can help you."

Back at the Royal Palace, He-Man and the Masters were loading up bags of presents to deliver to the Children. Teela, Man-At-Arms, Buzz-Off and Stratos delivered the gifts; even Orko got into the fun and used his magic to teleport gifts to the children quicker than Santa could do it. By 6:00am Earth time they back on Eternia. "Thank you all for helping me, and now I have presents for all of you," He said as he gave each of the Masters A gift: He-Man got some polish for his shield, Teela got a new tiara, Duncan got a tool kit, Stratos got Sean Connery's latest book _How to be me in three easy steps_, Ram Man got a new axe, Buzz-Off got a jar of pollen, Man- E-Faces got a book on acting, Moss Man got some fertilizer, and the rest got gifts as well. Santa turned and smiled and said to He-Man "Give this one to the Sorceress and give these to your to you're friends Prince Adam and Cringer," He-Man smiled and whispered "Thank You," "Well I've got to get the North Pole, Mrs. Claus will be worried about me," Santa said. He-man contacted the Sorceress she opened a portal to take Santa and his elves back to Earth. The Masters of the Universe watched as Santa entered the portal and headed home they all wished him a safe journey and a Merry Christmas. "We've got work to do," Duncan said as he looked at the partially decorated palace. "We still have to continue our Christmas decorating."

The next morning on Orko was the first to get up, "WOW!" he said as he gazed at all the presents. He ran to the tree and began to use his magic to shake the presents in order to determine what they could be. His present shaking woke up Prince Adam and Man-At-Arms. "Orko!" the veteran warrior said as the Trollan stopped what he was doing "you know you're supposed to wait until everyone is up don't you?" "Well, um, uh," was all the little wizard could get out, while he was stammering his spell over the presents broke and they came down with a crash "ORKO!" Man-At-Arms screamed as went to ring Orko's neck but the little Trollan vanished into thin air. A few minutes later everyone was up and opening their gifts, Prince Adam opened his gift, it was a new fishing rod and a book entitled _101 excuses_, Cringer got a large can of tuna fish. The Sorceress used a spell to teleport her gift to the castle. There in the bleak, dank walls of the ancient Castle Grayskull she a note was written on it:

_Even though we cannot be together, my love is with you always  
Love,  
Duncan_

The warm note brought a tear to her eye as she wiped it off she looked at the picture smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Duncan." She then turned into Zoar and flew to another part of the castle.

Santa even visited Snake Mountain, there in the throne room were stockings for the Evil Warriors, but when they dumped them out all they founds was a lump of coal note that said:

_Sorry, you have been naughty, better luck next year_

_Sincerely,  
Santa Claus_

There was however one gift in Hordak's stocking, a CD Player when Hordak played it, Christmas music began, disgusted and revolted, the Ruthless Leader steamed off without a word, the only sound heard was Skeletor laughing at his 'teacher's' sufferings.

**The End**


End file.
